


Slow Dance With You

by kurooki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Prom, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooki/pseuds/kurooki
Summary: On a prom night, Kuroo, feeling both nervousness and courage, asks his friend Kenma to dance with him. Will he be able to dance with his friend, or there's something more to it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Slow Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a one-shot Kuroken AU and i suggest to listen to Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan while you're reading it. It adds more emotional effects, trust me :) Enjoy <3

“ Slow Dance With You ”

As the neon lights switch to violet and blue in an instant, and the sounds from the speakers loudly beat along with my heart, I search the room for him. In this room full of people, it would be hard to find someone like him: small, frail, and scared of the crowd. So, I scan the corners of this hall. There in the shadows, I might find him. I walk past through a group of people, accidentally hitting someone holding a glass of wine. “I’m sorry,” I muttered and continued my search. 

I see a weak glow of light from the farthest corner. It must be him, I thought. I walk hurriedly towards it. Getting closer from the source of light, I notice his golden hair, shining against the light from his phone. I smiled, I knew he would rather hide in the shadow than socialize with everyone.

“Hey.” I called out to him. He raises his gaze from his phone and looks at me with a sigh.  
“Hi. I’ve been waiting for you,” he softly confessed.  
“Well, here I am now.”  
His gaze falls on my side, at the stain on my suit. He takes something from his pocket, a handkerchief, and offers it to me. "Use it. For your suit," he said while looking down. I gently receive it from his small hands. I wipe the stain on my suit and pause, for a while, as I grip the handkerchief.  
"Kenma, will you dance with me?"

Despite that we are in the corner of this hall, having only a faint light but just enough to see his body frame, I see his smile, glowing like the stars on the sky. It was subtle, like a faraway star; A smile that he tried to suppress but unfailingly can’t.

I offer him my hand. Deep inside, I was shaking. Kenma was my friend since we were kids. When we moved next to their house, I remember pleading to my grandmother to let me stay inside our house. But she thought I need to have friends in order for me to adjust in our new home, so she would send me to Kenma’s. I was scared to make a sound at first, but Kenma made me feel like it was okay for me to do anything. Even before, I always feel comfortable around him. Never did I expect that the comfort I get from him would soon be the home I always long for.

We’re walking towards the center of the hall, where the lights are brighter and the music is louder. No matter how fast my heartbeats are, my fear is nothing for I am holding the hands of someone I call my home. 

As we stand in the center, Kenma holds my hand tighter. Maybe he’s scared. I look at him, at his stoic face, yet ironically, I like to read it. He looks stoic to others, but to me, he looks just like Picasso’s paintings that I could stare for hours.

“Kenma, don’t worry. I’m here.” I reassured.  
The music starts, the lights get dimmer. The people around us start to dance with their partners, fondly looking at each other. 

Hesitant at first, but my arms finally found their way to wrap around Kenma’s waist. His gaze is fixed on me now. His eyes are glinting: with fear, with love, who knows? But I know this one thing, I am looking at the person I love. The crowd around me gets blurry, its on slow motion. And Kenma became the only subject my eyes can see.

He rests his hands on my shoulders and moves closer to me. My heart spirals.  
“Kuroo, I like you.”  
What is this feeling? My heartbeats were as crazy before, but now they even get crazier. It is as if my fingertips are sending electricity to my heart through my veins, losing my breath in the process.  
“Hey, say something,” Kenma whispers.  
My hands on his waist, his on my shoulders, a slow song, dim lights—Kenma, I love you.  
I kiss his forehead, softly, and bowed to look directly at his eyes.  
“I like you too.”


End file.
